


Mask

by smokingwire



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexism, emphasis on vague, vague character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingwire/pseuds/smokingwire
Summary: Murdoc puts on the mask.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> The closest thing this got to editing was spell-check. Mostly for practice and I didn't know what I was going for, but I hope you enjoy!

Russel walks to the room next door and knocks, steady and even. Murdoc answers, and Russel spots the flash of surprise on his face before the well-worn mask goes up. He looks into the shared room, and promptly spots one unslept in bed out of the two there. They share a knowing look.

"He's gotten very tidy," Murdoc can't resist trying to save face, gesturing with his head to the still made bed, "woman's work and all that."

"Do you have to be a prick all the time?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Murdoc can see that Russel is tired, his face hiding nothing. He's always been jealous of that ability, to be open, but could never imagine it for himself. Russel gives an exasperated sigh, pulling Murdoc out of his thoughts

"Are you going to let me in?"

"That depends on what you're here to talk about."

"Murdoc, we both know what I'm here for."

He stays silent. He wants him to leave but knows it's better this happens without Stu here.

"Fine," Murdoc takes a step to the side, lets Russel enter, and quickly locks the door before walking past him, "but don't think I'm talking about my feelings."

"I just want to know what your plan is."

Murdoc's already aching for this to be over. For Russel to be so reasonable that he can't help but lash out and cause an argument, because that's what he knows how to deal with. The reality that being honest would bring is too unknown, he doesn't let himself entertain the idea of it. He feels it's probably too late for that anyways. 

Murdoc leans against the dresser in front of the used bed, arms crossed, gaze ahead, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Russel's still standing in front of the door,  
but has a clear view on Murdoc. He knows by now that his obvious attempt at seeming nonchalant is a reflex, practiced but transparent. Russel goes on.

"I tried to talk to him too," Murdoc visibly tenses, "but all he's saying is that everything's fine."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing to say then is there? If he says it's fine, it's fine. Now get out of my room."

Russel takes a step closer causing Murdoc to look his way, arms shooting down to his sides. 

"Don't you think all this is hard on him? Lying in every interview?"

"Oh please, lying? He cries to his mum on the phone every time he litters, if he were lying you'd know." 

The frustration etched on Russel's face almost draws sympathy from Murdoc. Almost. 

"Actually, I wouldn't know, he's always with _you _lately." After a slow exhale, he continues. "Look, I'm just saying maybe it's time-"__

__He stops when Murdoc looks him in the eyes. There's a crack he's never seen before. It's gone and Murdoc looks away._ _

__"Russel."_ _

__It's silent, but everything he could say but doesn't know how to, doesn't want to, is clear in his head. Among other things. Murdoc opts for stagnancy. Russel acquiesces._ _

__"Alright." He turns and takes his exit._ _

__The door shuts. Murdoc locks it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this was vague... but thanks for reading! any & all feedback welcome. 
> 
> (p.s. "Woman's Work" is a Kate Bush song and it's not really relevant, but I love her)
> 
> edit: since I posted it there too, my tumblr is @5tylo! feel free to talk to me!


End file.
